


Living Lies

by Maozy321



Series: Matchmade For Life [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: Original Romance Story. Just Ignore this one. Mostly being written for me, myself, and I.
Series: Matchmade For Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568125
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Zayn! Marry me!" I shouted as I chased after her. "You are the only one who matters to me! Please don't leave me behind!"

Zayn stopped and turned to face me meanwhile I crashed into her, making us fall. Luckily, we aren't in a very public place except we are in front of my house. (Bless my spinster great-aunt T'Rai.)

"Sorry," I mumbled as I moved into a sitting position on her lap.

"It's okay," Zayn laughed, caressing my cheek. "I was wondering when you would demand it."

She easily changed into an upright position and kissed me. I smiled against her lips and wrapped my arms around her.

"I thought I lost you," I admitted after the kiss.

Zayn smirked, "Never. I would have come back in a week or maybe within the hour to remind you that we're amazing together."

I giggled and rested my head against hers. "Let's go back inside and cuddle."

"Okay but you still owe me a better proposal," Zayn chuckled.

I got up and offered my hand to her. She accepted and allowed me to pull her up. We walked back into the house but I couldn't help think about how we got here. All I knew was that it started 10 years ago when I was fresh out of college and accepted a new job.


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Years Ago - December - The Meeting**

"Finally done!" I cheered as I headed off campus after my last Final.

It's dangerous to walk and text but I had to check to see if my Great Aunt T'Rai had messaged me. I had moved in with T'Rai upon turning 18 and never looked back. I still attended family gatherings but never without T'Rai. I scanned my phone notifications for any text and found what I was looking for.

T'Rai: Graduation dinner at 2000 hours. Brazilian steakhouse. Mandatory: Bring a date! PS Soren is my date.

I rolled my eyes and wondered which one of my friends would be able to attend. In my state of thinking, I didn't hear someone call out to me but I sensed danger ahead and ducked. There was a girl my age standing before me and she was angry. I didn't know why but my instincts were to flee so I did. The girl chased me off-campus and in my haste, I didn't see the person coming around the corner of the building. I crashed into them and we fell. I took this chance to improvise and hopefully save myself.

"Hi love," I smiled, staring into blueish-grey eyes with pleading eyes. "Did you come to get me?"

"Yes, dear," they played along, sighing. "I always worry about your safety. Anyways, how about we get off the ground?"

I blushed and got up before offering my hand to the handsome stranger. They accepted and allowed me to help them up. I froze when they started to dust me off but waited patiently until they were done.

"What's your name?" they whispered when they leaned in close to give me a fake kiss. "I'm Zayn Vulkner."

"Carmen Amber Payne Tevos," I replied before Zayn retreated.

Zayn took my hand in hers, "Let's go get a snack at Faux Cafe. I heard the Captain's Special is great and I am a bit hungry."

I pouted, "Only if you're paying."

"As if I would make you," Zayn gasped in mock disgust.

We were followed by the girl at the cafe. She took a seat at one of the tables while Zayn and I sat at the bar area. Lisa, my favorite waitress/friend came over.

"Hey Captain, here for your usual?" Lisa beamed. "And who is this?"

"Two of my usual, please," I smiled back before shrugging. "My secret lover, I guess."

"Zayn Vulkner since this one isn't forthcoming," Zayn chuckled, offering her hand out for a handshake.

Lisa chuckled, "It's hard to get this introvert to do anything. It took months for me to even get a name before we worked our way up to friend status. I'll go put your order in and bring out some waters."

I could feel my stalker's stare burning into my back as I tried to hide against Zayn. My best bet was either I pissed her off or the more likely guess was my younger twin sister, Alison Cameron Payne. Zayn comforted me by throwing her jacket over my shoulders.

"You're shivering," Zayn pointed out.

"I get cold easily," I huffed, pulling at her jacket. "This is really nice."

Zayn smirked, "So how long are we hiding?"

I grumbled, "Until my stalker leaves or something else like my sister showing up."

Zayn hummed, "So an evil sister?"

I nodded, "My younger evil twin. My parents adore her which is why I moved out when I turned 18."

"I wouldn't know about any sibling dispute," Zayn chuckled. "I'm the youngest of five. Two sisters and two brothers."

"Must be nice," I commented as Lisa returned with water. "Thanks, Lisa."

"Food will be out in a bit but the boss told me to give you this," Lisa smiled, presenting us with a slice of cheesecake with an extra strawberry sauce on the side.

I beamed, "You guys know me too well."

Lisa grinned, "Don't forget to share."

I turned to Zayn and pouted, "Feed me, please?"

"Always, dear," Zayn replied, picking up the fork. "Open up."

Zayn did it the way I usually ate my cheesecake. She separated a bite-sized piece and dunk it into the extra sauce before feeding me. I purred as I enjoyed the cheesecake.

My sister arrived at the cafe just as Lisa brought out our meal and she wasn't alone. There was a cute kind of buff guy with Alison Cameron Payne and he was her type. Apparently, the guy happened to be my stalker's boyfriend because I noticed she reacted to the sound of his voice.

"So tell me, is the special named after you?" Zayn questioned as I peeked over her shoulder.

"Yes," I answered, watching as my stalker picked up a nearby pitcher of ice water and stormed to my sister's table.

She poured the water over both her man and Alison. "It's over between us."

"Damn, that's cold," Zayn chuckled softly in my ear. "Turn and eat your bread."

I turned and focused on my banh mi sandwich, devouring it with delight. I didn't notice anything else while eating until I heard my name and looked up.

"Yea, Carmen loves food," Lisa giggled. "She'll eat almost anything. Anyways, I got to go clean up that mess."

"Talking about me," I huffed.

"Only good things," Zayn beamed before taking another bite of her sandwich. "I'm thinking of keeping you like my food critic."

I laughed, "Can you do me one more favor?"

Zayn raised a curious brow at me before asking, "What is it? It doesn't involve anything dangerous, right?"

"If you think food is dangerous, then yes," I teased before getting serious. "I need a date for my graduation dinner that my great aunt T'Rai is paying for tonight. Will you be my date?"

"Why me?" Zayn questioned.

I stared at her for a good minute before answering, "You're interesting and I think I want to be friends with you."

"Okay," Zayn smiled. "But just so you know, I'm there for the food and I think the company might be good."


	3. Chapter 3

**10 Years Ago - December - Brazilian Steakhouse Dinner**

I waited patiently in the living room, near the door, and played games on my phone. I was ready to go but T'Rai and Soren were still getting ready. Plus Zayn still hadn't arrived. I wasn't nervous about bringing a stranger, not with T'Rai and Soren being there. Besides that, they were always saying that a stranger is a friend that we just haven't meet and got to know yet. I sighed and let my mind wander.

"Sweetheart, we're ready," T'Rai announced as she walked down the stairs.

"Finally," I beamed as I stood up. "You two take forever."

Soren chuckled, "We are not physically young as we used to be, love."

I huffed, "You two still look like you're in your 40s."

The doorbell rang and I beamed, "She's here."

"Who is here?" T'Rai questioned while I used the peephole.

"My date," I answered as I opened the door. "Guys, meet Zayn Vulkner."

T'Rai chuckled, "I was only joking about that but I guess this is a nice surprise. I'm Carmen's great aunt T'Rai Tevos."

Soren bowed, "I'm Soren Phlox, T'Rai's best friend and life partner."

"Star Trek, am I right?" Zayn grinned. "I believe there was a Dr. Phlox in Enterprise and your names fit the bill for Vulcans. However, 'Tevos' is from Mass Effect."

"I like this one," T'Rai smiled at me. "Best if you keep her. Now we have places to be."

"Yes GG," I smiled back and took Zayn by her arm. "Come on, dork. We can speak nerd on the car ride to the restaurant."

/ - / - /

"Thanks for accompanying me to the bathroom," I blushed as we followed a waiter to the party room.

T'Rai and Soren had gone ahead first while Zayn stayed with me. I get that she didn't know them but they were all getting along in the car. Zayn pulled me close to her.

"I didn't get to say this before but you look amazing in that dress," Zayn smiled. "Can't stop looking at you."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Thank you but flattery will get you nowhere."

Zayn chuckled, "Are you sure about that because here I am about to get a free meal for agreeing to be your date."

"I owe you and I'm repaying that," I pointed out, glancing away from her. "I crashed into you and made you pay for our lunch."

"If we met under different circumstances, I'd still pay for your meal," Zayn stated, taking my hand. "I felt drawn to you after recovering from that fall. I'd like to get to know you if you let me stay."

I huffed, "Fine but only cause my family likes you and would nag me to bring you home. They like to speak nerd with my friends."

Zayn grinned, "You enjoy it too. I saw you getting into it."

"Madames, we are here," informed the waiter.

"Congrats!" people shouted at us when we walked in.

Colby rushed over and tackled me on a hug. "So when do you walk? Am I invited, captain?"

"Who is this pipsqueak?" Zayn jested, looking at Colby. "You didn't say you had a kid."

"Is that going to be a deal-breaker?" I quipped, glaring at Zayn.

Zayn smirked, "Not if it makes you happy."

I laughed, "Z, this is Colby Ryan, one of the coolest foster kids I know. She lives in a group home a few houses away from mine. She and the girls there are like my little sisters. Colby, this is my new friend Zayn Vulkner."

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Colby puffed at Zayn.

"To marry her," Zayn beamed. "After seducing her with food."

T'Rai came up behind Zayn and clapped her on the back, "I really like this one, Carmen. She already knows the way into your heart."

Zayn sighed happily, "Now that we're done embarrassing her, let's get to the food. I was positive we heard her stomach growling while in the car."

"Zayn," I groaned, pushing at her playfully. "You're so mean."

"Cause I like you," Zayn retorted making me blush.

/ - / - /

"Enjoying yourself," Zayn smirked as she reached over to wipe my face when I turned to face her. "So adorable."

"I'm not adorable," I pouted, glancing away from Zayn.

Zayn chuckled and waved down another server.

"Lamb chop, ma'am?" the server asked.

"Yes, please, and make hers a big piece," Zayn smiled, gesturing at my plate. "Also, could you have someone bring the ribeye around?"

The server smiled, "Of course, madam."

I glared at Zayn but happily dug into the lamb chop. I might have let out a happy squeal cause everyone at the table had their eyes on me.

Zayn smirked, "Adorable. You can't change my opinion."

I huffed, "Only you would have the audacity."


	4. Chapter 4

**9 Years 11 Months January**

"Thanks for inviting me," Zayn smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes at her, "No one should be alone on New Year's unless they really want to be."

Zayn chuckled softly, "How did you know I didn't want to be alone?"

"You were complaining about having to go to your parents' if I recall," I smirked. "Saying you were going to spend it with David, who we both know was going to see that new guy he's dating. Then there were those pleading puppy dog eyes."

Zayn scoffed, "You know I can't pull off those eyes."

"No, but I can," I giggled, pulling her close. "I want you here with me."

"And here I am," Zayn grinned, pressing her forehead against mine. "What are we?"

"Do we have to label it?" I asked, gazing into her beautiful blue-grey eyes. "Can we just say that we're together?"

Zayn hummed, "Would you prefer the term 'partners' or 'girlfriends' love?"

I laughed and pecked her cheeks, "Both work well but my personal preference is definitely 'girlfriends' since it will piss off just about everyone. I snagged the best person off the dating market."

"You did," Zayn smirked, kissing me. "Never letting you go."

"HEY YOU TWO," Colby shouted through my bedroom door. "COME DOWN FOR THE BALL DROP."

I pouted, "Damn, I was hoping no one would notice our disappearance. GG's good. She sent the kid to get us."

Zayn laughed and lifted me up, "At least she's letting me stay the night. Let's get more cider since champagne's such a headrush."

"Best girlfriend ever," I whispered in her ear as she carried me out of the room and downstairs.

I held onto Zayn until we got downstairs. I didn't care if my friends and family knew about Zayn because I was happier than I've ever been. There wasn't anyone that managed to break down my walls so fast and just understands me until Zayn.

Zayn took my hand and sometimes threw it around my shoulder, guiding me around the house. We got our cider and kissed at midnight. We were surrounded by everyone who I loved and trusted with my life which made the kiss even sweeter.

/ - / **Blaze Away Airlines** / - /

It's been four hours since I started my first day on the job and I was starving. I had the tour and overview training and the stack of paperwork that needed to be signed for HR. I clocked out for lunch and headed to the break room. I looked through the two refrigerators for my lunch which I had put there after the tour but couldn't find a trace of it except for the attachable name tag on the lunch bag.

"You're taking your time looking," some guy chuckled. "Looking to steal something."

"I can't find my lunch bag," I sighed, showing him the name tag. "All I could find of my property."

"Did they steal a lunch bag marked for Penn?" he asked.

I checked and handed the lunch bag to him. "You are Penn, then?"

"Penn State," Penn grinned. "Like the college."

"Carmen Tevos," I smiled back, taking his hand in a handshake while closing the refrigerator door with my foot. "Excuse me while I try to find a vending machine for a very terrible lunch."

"We could share mine," Penn suggested as he followed me out of the break room.

I shook my head, "It's alright. I kind of have a backup plan besides the vending machine."

Penn smiled, "Mind if I tag along?"

"Free country," I chuckled as I pulled out my phone and texted Zayn for an emergency lunch SOS.

I was relieved when we got outside. The eating area outside the building was mostly empty for a beautiful day. I quickly pulled out a bag of sanitizing wet wipes and cleaned up a table.

"Always prepared," Penn smirked as he took a seat at the cleaned table.

"I have to be, believe or not," I smiled back, taking a seat across from him. "It's quite handy."

He nodded, "So about your lunch situation. Are you sure you don't want any of mine?"

"If she said no the first time, it's a no, my friend," someone answered for me, causing us to look behind me.

"Z, you made it," I beamed, reaching out for her.

Zayn chuckled as she hugged me, "I was in the area and luckily for you, I was still in the middle of ordering. Not as healthy as your original but just as good."

"Zayn, this is Penn State," I introduced as Zayn got comfortable. "Penn, this is my girlfriend, Zayn-"

"VULKNER!" another stranger shouted. "Long time no see, Zayn."

"Tamsin Valkyrie," Zayn grinned. "Haven't seen you since your wedding to Kenzie."

Tamsin beamed, "So what are you doing here with the newest recruits?"

Zayn gestured to me, "Gotta bring my Beau a meal since someone stole her lunch. You?"

"Kenzie should be down to eat soon," Tamsin smiled. "Benefits of being the wife, you know. I pick the lunch spot. Mind if we join you?"

Zayn glanced over at me, "It's okay to say no."

I shook my head, "It's the Accounting boss's wife! You don't say no to that plus how do you two know each other?!"

"Don't tell David but Tamsin's my best friend growing up," Zayn chuckled. "Our parents always thought it was me who was gonna put a ring her."

"Until I did," Kenzie snapped, pulling Tamsin close. "What a surprise, love. Zayn, you should really come over sometime and catch up. Got a new bottle of whiskey to share."

Zayn laughed as she scratched her cheek, "I did say I would when I wasn't single again."

Kenzie looked between Penn and I before bowing at me, "Good luck locking this one down, Ms. Tevos. Also, did you know your sister works here?"

"Well fuck," I pouted before acknowledging the others. "Sorry. Please don't fire me. I just don't get along with my immediate family."

Kenzie chuckled, "Don't worry. I'm not going to fire you on the first day. Besides, Professor Bo highly recommended you for the job."

I looked up at the boss, "She did? She was always so hard on me."

"She wanted you to succeed," Tamsin giggled as she took a seat. "Shall we eat?"

The answer to that was multiple stomachs growling of hunger. We laughed as we took out our lunches and shared stories as we ate.


End file.
